Bookworms
by AngelKnightKaoru
Summary: Crossover fic! Soul Eater and Fairy Tail, but more Fairy Tail. Levy recently purchased a new book which she can't take her eyes off, Gajeel, frustrated, goes to the park and meets with someone who has the same problems as him. GaLe SoMa, Slight NaLu and TsuBla
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim ownership of both of these stories

****

Gajeel is pissed.

And not in the _'I'm-going-to-kill-you-type', _The jealousy monster was biting his ass and he didn't like it. Recently, a new book came out and it had most bookworms around the world, has it and not takes their eyes off it. Even bunny girl has it and he could practically _smell_ Natsu's anger from where he was sitting, and he was on the other side of the guild. Levy wouldn't move her spot, unless if it was the bathroom and Gajeel actually thought of getting rid of the damn book before she could return. But then again, those big olive orbs were gleaming up and most of the books makes her blush intensify, he didn't mind seeing that, but…

"You know if you want her attention just bring her a drink and start up a conversation or something..." Lily trailed off, sipping on his favorite mug. Maybe Gajeel doesn't even know it, but Lily could tell he and Salamander was really having a hard time. So he really didn't want to deal with Gajeel's constant scowling.

"She'll just take the glass and thank me for it, not even looking at me." The Iron dragon slayer sighed, then stood up, walking outside of the Guild.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside!" _Smash!_ The guild doors smashed together rather roughly, surprising everyone, including Levy. She looked surprised at the direction where Gajeel walked away, then softly asked Mira, "Is there something wrong with him, Mirajane?"

"Jeez, he gets jealous over the weirdest things."She smiled oh so innocently, and walked to the back of the bar, to attend and serve other orders.

That sentence alone made one of the guild's smartest girls; believe she was stupid because she couldn't figure out Gajeel at all. He seemed scary, but ever since he joined the guild he's slowly changing. She had forgiven him long time ago for the tree incident, though her teammates might not have, at least she want for Jet and Droy to understand. She couldn't hide the fact… that well, to most people he looked scary, and you know all the black long hair and piercings even though at first she was afraid of him. But when he saved her from Laxus lightning, she thought more differently of him, maybe even more appealing than she thought.

She groaned and covered her face with this new book, it's about a vampire man and a human girl, fall in love, fight other creatures and all that stuff. It was most interesting to her but as much as she retorted she couldn't stop from her imagining she was the main character and Gajeel…. As the vampire. Cheeks burned even darker.

****

"Tch, what's up with Shrimp, ignoring everyone for a stupid book!" He kicked a pebble, as he walked to aimlessly, just kicking the pebble, until it flew to the pond of a park. Wanting to recollect his thoughts, he sat down on one of the benches, glaring at the happy couples and happy animal couples. That was until he felt the bench support more weight than him.

"Damn Twilight…" A white haired spiky boy said, cursing to himself and was looking slightly tired. "I hate you Black*Star…" That was until the teenager realized he wasn't the only one sitting on this bench, looked at Gajeel, who was crossing his arms, glaring at the floor. Soul grunted out, "Hey…"

Gajeel gave a grunt of response, kind of surprised he wasn't afraid because most people classify him terrifying. "If you're here scowling, I'm guessing, either you lost a fight-"

The Iron dragon slayer laughed, "Hah, yeah right! The hell I would lose to anyone right now, like Salamander and Stripper could never beat me." The boy continued,

"- or a girl is troubling you." Silence…. Was Gajeel reply, looking straight at the ground, scowling. The boy smirked, showing his shark-like teeth, then continue to pester him, "Seems like I'm right old man."

"You do realize I'm eighteen."

"I know, but you're older than me, so want to tell me your problems?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

The boy simply shrugged, "Don't you want to get it off your chest?"

'_He had a point'_ the black haired man said, Gajeel sighed, started talking to the strange teenager.

"She's the bookworm of our guild; her and her best friend bought this new book, some weird romantic very popular book. A-"

"Wait a minute! Famous romantic book right, my partner bought one and she hasn't kept her eyes off it! Is it called Twilight?"

Gajeel crossed his arms stubbornly, "Dunno, don't care." The boy smirked, "But it bothers the hell outta you."

"Honestly I wanted to rip it in pieces while she was in the bathroom, but-"

"She blushes when she reads some parts of the guild, big green eyes get excited and you like seeing that"

"Yeah th- Wait, How do you know she has green eyes!"

"Honestly, I guessed that, my partner is a blonde with green eyes, stupid love for books…" White haired boy cursed, pouting.

"Well, she isn't my partner… but we have a complicated past, to sum it up I was 'bad' before I could join Fairy Tail, since I was 'bad' I damaged certain people, like pinning her and her team mates in a tree." Gajeel frowned, remembering his past.

"Ouch, the worst I've done to her is calling her flat chested, and then she hit me with a freaking encyclopedia in the head! Then she says I have bad grades and I blame her for brain damage!"

Gajeel snickered, "Gijiji, seems like we are on same terms kid. What's your name?"

"Soul. Soul Evans" Gajeel could see him flinch at the mention of his second name, but let it past, "Gajeel Redfox. "

"Cool name." Soul said, resting his back on the bench, "Though we both have the same problem, our bookworms won't come out of their apples, any ideas Gajeel?"

"Hmmm, my cat gave me a good idea before.."

"Cat?"

****

**I'm really surprised no one thought about this, it just entered me today, please post some ideas on how to get Soul and Gajeel's bookworms their attention!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats so funny!

**~Next day~**

"Lily, you'll never guess, I'm not the only one!" Gajeel said, with slight excitement, even though his faced never showed it. He sat in the same spot yesterday, eating his Iron chunks while making sneak peeks at the bookworm with… that _treacherous _book.

"Yes Gajeel, I know you aren't the only idiot at the guild." His cat replied.

A red vain popped in his head, and glared at Lily, who was nonchalantly sipping his usual mug, looking towards the fight Gray and Natsu are causing.This caused another vein to pop in his head, first he calls Gajeel an _idiot_ and then he _ignores him._

"No you damn cat. I met someone yesterday who had the same problem as me?"

"Does he have piercings, an emo attitude, and coward to talk to-"

"OK LILY!"

"Fine fine, but what type of problem?" Lily asked, giving his full attention to his partner.

"My hate for books for you-know-why problem and that kid had the same problem as me a-" Lily started laughing, really hard. So hard he was rolling all over their table, until he fell, still rolling.

Gray and Natsu stopped, looking at the black cat who was laughing all around the Guild. Gajeel slammed his head on his table, _'He may be awesome but that fucking cat didn't have to laugh…Oh shit everybody is looking at me….. Scowl Gajeel, Scowl…' _"What do you want?" he snarled.

The guild looked at him if he was crazy, Gajeel could only think one upside to this situation, _'At least I got Levy's attention… but not in this way… fuuuuuuck.'_

"Do you not see Panther Lily rolling around laughing like he saw the funniest thing in the world?" Charle was the first to speak, pointing at the rolling black fur ball.

"…. I am aware of that, cat girl."

Charle's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, Wendy sweat dropped, looking back and forth at Gajeel who was sitting like his cat was laughing like a hyena. And Lily laughing, pounding his fist like he didn't have a care in the world. After a few minutes, Lily regained composure, wiping the tears he had from laughing so hard, walking slowly to Gajeel. The guild returned normal, so Gajeel to the opportunity to yell at Lily.

"What the hell? Why did you laugh?"

"I can't believe- jaja- you looked so exited seeing there is another idiot who –jijiji- can't talk to a girl by a stupid book- bwu-bwu-BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Let the rolling commence.

****

"I can't believe, after you laughed at me in front of the whole fucking guild, you're still following me to see the kid." This was not Gajeel's day, he could just feel it. HE swore another person comes out of the nowhere; shouting god knows what he will rip his ears out then rip the balls on the person… unless if it was a girl of course, usual glare would work on girls.

'_Except for Levy… she forgave me and she isn't afraid of me anymore… even if I don't deserve it...' _

"Oi. Gajeel! We're at the park, snap out of it!" Lily said, flew in front of Gajeel's face, poking his cheek until he reacted. Gajeel shook his head slightly, punching the Exceed in the head, not the face and walked in the park, to the bench like yesterday. Exceed flew next to him, rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"No one pokes my face. Not even if it's my badass cat."

"That's a cat?"

Lily turned, to see a boy, probably about fourteen to fifteen years old. He had white hair that was held in a black thin headband, black leather jacket, orange plain T-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. Though he was sweating looking slightly tired, he turned and gave Gajeel a small wave, who replied back with a smirk, "What, did you run here? You know I could wait right?"

Soul look desperate, started looking around for a good place to hide, then hid behind the bench, glaring at the entrance, "I was running a away from an idiot who was chasing me!"

"Seems like we know idiots as well, why was he chasing you?" Lily responded for Gajeel, who only nodded.

" Weeeeeelllllllll…." Soul grinned nervously, eyes still looking at the gate.

"Well what?" This time Gajeel growled at Soul, who was not affected because nothing... Is scarier than his biology teacher…. "I told him I met someone, which was you, who had the same problem as me… then he started laughing."

Lily snickered, Gajeel tried to hide his urge to punch the cat, "You don't say..?"

"Yeah, then he asked what you look like, I told him and when he heard you look tough, he was all over me begging me to tell him where you were, you see… he likes picking on fights."

"Giji" Gajeel grinned mischievously, finally, someone to fight with, he hasn't thrown down in a looooong time, by some minor issues.

*cough* cursed evil book who hates him *cough*

"And well, I didn't want to tell him, cause he's rather, confident but he chased me down, though I think I lost hi-"

"!"

"Oh shit."

A blur of black and blue landed on the bench, keeping his balance, crouched as he glared at Soul, not noticing the man he was looking for was right there. "I TOLD YOU TO TEL ME WHERE WAS THE GUY! IF HE'S SOMEONE STRONG HE HAS TO BE BIG, BUT NOT AS BIG AS ME! MUAHAHAHAHA!" He stood up, again at the bench, keeping balance, laughing loudly attracting many people.

"…. I knew Gajeel attracted weird people into fights and gambles… BUT THIS IS RIDICULOS!" Lily gaped at the retarded boy, whose hair was a much bright blue than Juvia's was somehow shaped into a star. His clothes were weird too, though they look similar to Gajeel's, tucking in black sleeveless shirt, white baggy pants but his boots weren't tucked in. He had the mark of a star on his right shoulder, and then asked, "Are you from a Guild?"

"Guild? Bitch Please! God's don't do Guilds!" The maniac laughed again. Gajeel really wanted to rip his balls off, well, he did swear he was going to…..

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Lily said sweat dropping.

"Then what's the mark for?" Gajeel finally asked, gaining attention from the big mouthed bastard. The blue haired boy scanned him up and down, then grinned, "So your Gajeel, Soul said you –snickers- h-having a problem with your bookworm." Lets out a big laugh, throwing his head back, holding his stomach, Black Star, yet again, attracted attention from bystanders.

"What's so funny about that?" Soul and Gajeel yelled, but Gajeel looked ready to kill.

Lily started laughing with him, holding unto him for support.

"EVEN YOUR CAT!" Soul exclaimed, and then grumbled, "Keep your cool Soul…"

Gajeel looked at Black Star and mumbled, "Natsu #.2"


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Sucks

"Levy-chan!" The blond celestial mage jogged toward Levy, with the same book as Levy had in her hands, moving to sit next to the bar stool next to where Levy sat. Levy turned and greeted her friend back, hugging her book close to her chest, smiling widely.

"Morning Lu-chan! How is your progress with the story and your novel?"

Lucy waved her hand dismissively, "I honestly forgot about my novel, it's just this story is super cute! And kind of hot" Lucy gave a sly smile; Levy blushed, knowing some scenes in the story were almost past T rated. Levy nodded, remembering her other books are also without touch; she glanced down at the book then whispered, "It's kind of addicting huh? Lots of girls who aren't even readers enjoy this...". Lucy nodded, smiling at her own copy, "Imagine, Vampire boyfriends~"

Levy squealed, but was stop by two voices,

"What's so great about a vampire?"

The two male dragon-slayers of the guild, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, were right behind them, glaring at both copies of the book. Lucy huffed, then crossed her arms over her large chest, "They're sweet, kind and gentle… something you'll probably lacking Natsu~" She teased, but immediately regretted it. The fire dragon slayer growled, before crossing his arms himself, "They drink blood merciless around the world, the smell like death and as fucking hell they are gentle if you ever become one of theirs."

"Damn straight." Gajeel agreed, looking only at Levy who looked scared herself at Natsu's tone. Even the damn Salamander had more of her attention, what the fuck is a guy supposed to do? Gajeel sighed, and then paid more attention to Lucy's and Natsu's bickering. _'He's just as pissed as me… damn it.'_

"Gajeel," A voiced called him, his cat and partner Lily flew over to his head, "it's already that time, let's go." Gajeel nodded.

"Oh, are you going on a mission, Gajeel?" Seriously, he was **never** going to get tired of the way she said his name. He slowly turned to her, with his usual scowl that now didn't affect her. "No, just meeting up with… I don't even know what to call those idiots, helpers' maybe?" He ended talking to himself, then muttered a curse and a 'See ya later' to her and slowly left with his cat.

A few moments later, Natsu stomped back to an empty table, crossing his arms pouting. Lucy didn't pay any single attention to him, no matter how hard and how stupid it looked. In the guild she would sit silently next to Levy, reading the same book as the bookworm. Every time he did catch even the slightest bit, it would usually telling him to let her finish. Every time he went to her house, she would be in her bed, reading again. He broke in, but Lucy didn't freak out like he expected, she just told him not to raid the fridge much, then resume to her book. Happy seemed kind of happy about the fridge part, though the pyro could see his friend was slightly sad about her distraction. Even on missions, she would bring it, resting it on her lap. Usually his head would be on her lap cause of his motion sickness, but no, fucking book replaced him. HE felt like sulking into his emo corner, burning the book or beating the crap out of Gray or Gajeel.

'_Speaking of him where did he go?'_ Natsu's head looked towards the door, Gajeel left a few minutes ago and he could see a blur of black heading towards the green forest. Natsu smirked, called Happy and wrapped his scarf around his head.

" Nin-Nin!"

The black duo just stepped in front of the gate, before being pushed back by a blur of blue.

"Gajeel!You need to help me!" The kid with blue hair wailed, throwing a fit on the ground, before going emo mode. _'What was his name….. Lard Bar? Blob Tan? Black Moon?_

"It's… nice to see you again Black Star." Lily said, reminding Gajeel the retarded boy's name. The white haired boy sighed, walking up to them, "Apparently, his partner has caught an interest to Twilight. So he's in the same boat as us." Gajeel's eyes widened slightly, before looking at the sad boy. He was sitting crossed legs with a pout on his face.

"Maka was freaking exited that she showed the book to Tsubaki, her best friend and Black*Star's partner, and Tsubaki being a romance lover, she started on it."

" SHE HASN'T PAID A SINGLE ATTENTION TO ME EVER SINCE, EVERYTIME I TELL HER TO GO OUT, n-not on a date of course, SHE JUST APOLIGIZES WITH HER DAMN BRIGHT BLUE EYES AND KEEPS READING! WHATS WORSE IN THE COUCH AND I CAN'T WATCH TV ANYMORE!"

The older man rolled his eyes, watching his cat awkwardly pat Black*Star's back.

"Well, what's star-fish gonna do about it?"

"He was hoping you'd have an idea…"

"I was hoping you had an idea …"

"I was hoping with him…"

….

….

..

..

.

"Shit."

Black Star wailed more, knowing his friend and probably soon-to-be friend, had no way of helping him or themselves. Lily sighed, "Hopeless fools. Black*Star man up, didn't you say you were a God? What kind of God loses to books?"

Soul nudged Gajeel with his elbow, "I bet Goku would die if he was given a book…"

"THAT AIN'T HELPING SOUL!" Lily barked back.

"Nastu!" Why are we going to spy on Gajeel?"

"Cause the bastard is probably up to something. Usually he would stay in the guild, staring at Levy thinking nobody notices." Natsu snickered, while walking down the pathway to the park. All of the sudden he hair some crying, he got worried immediately, thinking a by-stander was in danger of some dark wizard or something like that. That was until he heard some whispering, and a familiar cuss. He lowered his body immediately, hiding behind the entrance and the brick walls, "Looks like we found him Happy" the pyro said, lowering his voice as low as possible, knowing their enhanced hearing.

Said cat nodded. He slowly tiptoed at the entrance, going 'Nin-Nin' mode. But then he cocked his head at the side, confusing Natsu.

"What? What do you see?"

"Since when did Gajeel hang out with a star-fish haired boy and a white haired kid?"

Natsu didn't understand anything, just peaked at the corner, only letting one eye look out for the searching. HE fliched when Lily screamed, but kept looking.

"Natsu, does the blue haired boy know you?"

"No...?"

"Then why is he pointing this way?"

"SALAMANDER!"

"Oh crap."

**I was kinda sad about this really weird review, didn't understand a damn, but I think it was a flame. I was kinda sad and had already written this through, but stopped. Then I went to Yahoo and found that over five or six people put this storie as their favorite, about two put me as favorite author and couple of alerts! I was so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meisters and Weapons

"Shit."

He is dead, he was so dead. Natsu Dragneel, was caught in his ninja mode. Said boy slowly raised himself from his spot, grinning nervously with his hand scratching that spot behind his neck, laughing nervously as the black haired pierced man glared dangerously at him, before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Why the hell are you here, Salamander?"

" Hehe… stroll around town?"

"So crawling…. peeking for around the walls…. and spying on people from a distance is what you call a stroll?"

"…"

"…"

"…..yeah?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Gajeel jumped forward, his hand already formed in the shape of a pillar, a very angry look on his face. Happy panicked, and running away rapidly to hide behind Lily. The ninja stopped crying, blankly staring at the fight Gajeel and the weird Pink haired kid with the clothes that reminded him of Alladin. The albino walked next to Black Star, hands in his pocket looking bored at the fight, " Who do you think the new guy's name is?"

"Gajeel yelled Salamander... but I really don't think that's his name." Black Star said, not looking away.

"A-Aye t-t-that's Nat-tsu…" The younger boys looked over to ANOTHER talking cat, this time it was blue. Soul cocked his head to the side, "Natsu? That's a weird name."

The albino heard no more quarrels of them, but felt a large heat source right in front of him, and a glare. Turning, he face '_Natsu'_ who was looking pissed at him, "My name is not weird you white haired bitch!"

_Red vain_. " What was that weirdo? And pink is so not cool." Soul smirked when Natsu's flames got bigger. "MY HAIR IS RED! RED I TELL YOU! You don't wanna piss me off kid."

"Who said I'm a kid?" Soul smirked, his hand slowly shaping into a large Blade, " Wanna fight pink-head?" Before Natsu could retort, a black blur came up behind him, Sword near his neck, "We aren't done yet, Salamand- Woah when did you hand turn into a blade?"

"Why are you so surprised, most of the people I know turn into weapons."

"Turn into- I don't get it.." Natsu cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms trying to think.

"You guys really don't know what weapons are?" Soul looked surprised, everyone in the world was supposed to know about weapons. Black Star also looked surprised, then grinned big, " I'll explan! We're both from this school of Weapons and Miesters."

"Masters?" Happy said, flying on Natsu's head, perching himself on it.

"No _Miesters. _ I'm a meister, Only specific Meisters can only use specific weapons, like Soul is."

" Sooooooooooooooo you can use Soul as a Weapon?"

"Nope, we tried that once…. The school floor never looked so bloody. Anyways, Soul already has a partner, her name is Maka an-"

Gajeel nudged Soul with a huge smirk, "It's the same one that's reading the crappy book?" Soul shrugged his elbow away, crossed his arms and gave a small nod.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME! A GOD DOESN'T GET INTERRUPTED WHEN HE'S IN HIS SMART MOMMENT!" Natsu, Happy and Lily covered their ears, groaning how much his ears ached. Black Star cleared his voice, nodding slightly before continuing.

"As I was saying. Maka is Soul''s partner and my partner which is also a weapon, is Tsubaki. If I had Tsubaki here I could beat you all to a crisps!" Throwing his head back, he gave a long hard laugh. Natsu stepped on his foot, resulting the ninja to curse and hold his damaged foot, glaring at Natsu.

"Why the fuck did you do that hot head?"

"Your laugh is almost as annoying as seeing Gray, Blue haired star freak!" Natsu replied, but then an idea sturck him and he turned to Gajeel, "Why are you hanging out with these kids, and why did you seem to know about that Maka girl the snow freak mentioned?"

Lily snickered, waiting for Gajeel's response. Gajeel huffed and looked around, "Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I'l tell the whole guild your jealous cause of Levy's addiction to her new book."

"So? I'll tell yours about Lucy!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Natsu turned slightly pink, and looked away. The cats and the two boys were watching in amusement.

"Bitch please. You don't think I can smell your fucking frustration on you trying to get her attention!"

"You can't smell that!"

"I'm a dragon slayer like you idiot!"

"…Oh I forgot about that…"

Gajeel face palmed, pinching the bridge of his nose then turned to Natsu again. "What I do to Black Star and Soul is my business."

" But I wanna know!" Natsu whined, throwing his hands down. Soul shrugged, "Whats the worse he could do?"

Lily's, Happy's and Gajeel's faces lost all color in them. The albino looked startled at their expressions, while Natsu only grinned, "I won't do anything, promised." Happy regained color a bit, cause he trusted his best friend with his promises, Lily regained some color as well, and simply crossed his arms and looked away. Gajeel still seem unconvinced, "Then all we say stays in this park."

All of them nodded. Happy cheered, "Aye Sir!"

"Maka!"

Said girl turned her head from her book, ready to kill whoever yelled her name but relaxed when she saw her best friend Tsubaki. Though her face turned more concerned cause the woman came to stop in front of her, panting. Maka was just on her way back home from picking groceries. Tsubaki composed herself, still slightly tired, but turned to Maka desperately, "Have you seen Black Star? I was trying to find him because I saw this great mission that he would like, but I haven't seen him anywhere, I've went to the arcade, I've went to the martial arts academy to see if he was showing off again. I went to the candy store and the pool. But I can't find him anywhere."

Maka grabbed the older girl's shoulders, shaking her. "Clam down Tsubaki, he probably went with Soul or Kid to hang out." Tsubaki nodded, before taking deep breaths. "Thanks, I needed that," She looked at Maka's heavy bags of groceries and smiled, "Want me to help you with that?"

Maka smiled, nodded and gave one of her bags to her, she resumed walking home, chatting with her best friend. Though something irked her, Soul also has been gone missing from one to about five at the day. '_That's also the time Black Star went away, oh well, as long as they come back home safe.'_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Should I add Maka and Tsubaki to spy on soul and blackstar? I think I'm not getting Gajeel's character quite right. If anyone has sme constructive critism please tell me, and grammar mistakes as well.**_

_**I don't own the characters in this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

"You know, if you'd done this in the first place we wouldn't have to meet Soul and Black Star and have Natsu around it…" Lily said, crossing his arms with a smug look as he stared at his partner holding a strawberry smoothie, which was not for him.

"Shut it cat." Gajeel growled, before inhaling, mustering up all of his damn man pride and courage, before walking towards a spot in the back of the guild, quiet were no one usually is, where a certain Solid Script mage was at. He was practically sweating bullets, and inwardly cursed himself. He was the freaking Iron dragon slayer, brutal and challenging with the appearance that would make people run away, was sweating bullets for a Shorty? _'Fuck no! This isn't hard Gajeel just go up, say Mira wanted to give you this drink on the house, walk back and murder Lily.'_

For so much thinking, that didn't even realize he was already there, but Levy hasn't noticed him, he quickly checked over his shoulder, only found Lily staring, waiting for the scene, he swore he saw an evil grin for the Demon Woman. He turned back to her, and inhaled, "Oi."

Levy's attention immediately perked up towards him, from hearing the sound of his voice, "Mm? Oh, hi Gajeel!"

Gajeel ignored the slight perkiness from her voice, just turned his head to see there was another book in her hands, the same…._evil…_ book. He went back to her brown orbs, cursing silently to himself not to get lost and hurry up to give the damn drink!

"Mira said you ordered this, she asked me if i can bring it." He held the smoothie up, looking away with a bored look.

Levy sweat dropped, _'Oh Mira-chan… she knows of my weird emotions and conflicts whenever I'm around Gajeel, is she trying to make me explode of emotions?' _Nevertheless, she took the smoothie and smiled to him, "Thanks awfully nice of you, thank Gajeel."

"Tch." Was all he said, looking away, only to be looking at Lily from the corner of his eye who nodded to him, encouraging him to strike up a conversation. _'This is fucked up; I'm acting like a fucking school girl.' _He then plopped himself next to her, one hand on his chin trying to get a peek from the book, "What'cha reading Shrimp?"

Levy's eye sparkled and she put the smoothie down on the table, and grabbed the book, showing the part she stopped on. "It's a romance novel about a Vampire and a Girl, but a Werewolf is competing for her as well, it's really cute and dramatic, but I doubt you want to hear with all the corniness…" he trailed off, unsure of herself.

Gajeel shrugged, "Got nothing better to do…" Levy's eyes sparkled even more when she hastily turned to the first page, summing what is happening but after, "So it starts like thi-"Gajeel really didn't pay attention after. What he paid attention, was when her silky blue hair, he really wanted to rake his hands over and over but patting will do, bounced slightly every time she made the slightest movement. Or how her eyes just sparkled and brimmed with happiness. For the first time, if Gajeel was ever lost –which he isn't- was at those olive slightly brown eyes. Her voice was so full of life and joy, something he wasn't. When she laughed it was horribly contagious, sound like chimes or bells…

'_Dammit, Shrimp is making me soft.'_

"Ga…."

"ajeel…."

"GAJEEL!"

"Huh what?" Snapping out of his trance, only to find a small waving in front of his face. Levy lowered her hand, and pouted, "I knew you wouldn't listen and get distracted by something else." _'Correction: someone.'_ Gajeel's mind taunted, making him curse to himself silently.

"Fine, I just don't get why the hell are you're so addicted to this." He plucked the book from her hands, waving it high in front of her face, while she struggle to reach, but her stature made it more difficult. Gajeel made his 'Gihi' sound while the feeling to get her angry filled more through his body,"Do you want it back..?"

"Yes."

Gajeel lowered it to his eye level, Levy tried to grab hi quickly but Gajeel raised the book again, smirking. Levy groaned and moved to support herself on the knee, to try and grab it again. Though something struck him when he lowered it to his eye, the book smelled funny, aside from Shrimp's… _tempting_ scent, it had something else, defiantly coming from this book. It honestly made him want to read it. And he doesn't read anything at all, maybe Mission papers but that's it!

With his curiosity, he gave Levy back her book; the teasing left eyes his eyes rapidly. "Hey Shorty, where'd you buy or even heard this?"

"I heard it from this blog I usually check up on, it's about novels, stories and movies based off books. The person who wrote this said it was the best thing ever and gave it a max rating, which is odd because she never gave any book a max rating. But I can see what she meant; this book is just too cool!~" She cuddled it into her chest, Gajeel felt his jealousy rise, but never showed it.

"So then I told Lu-chan when she came back from her mission with her team. He also loved it, I bought it near a bookstore close buy, it was the last one on the shelf, I had such luck." She sighed to herself, the memory of so many readers and journalists pilling in to the store just to buy it.

Gajeel wasn't fond of this. Sure, he wasn't the number one fan books in history, but it was too…_suspicious._ He would ask Salamander then, maybe see if Soul and Black tar could help later.

Gajeel smirked, and ruffled Levy's hair before standing to leave, "Alright, see you around Shrimp." His eyes found Salamander, while Natsu nodded barely, grinning while saying Lucy he would be back later, and walked out with Happy behind him. Gajeel waited a few minutes, before walking out himself, just in time for PantherLily to it on his shoulder.

****

"Oi. What were you talking about with Lucy?"

"Well, she blabbered on that goddamn book again, I tried giving her some food Mirajane sent me too, but after I tried talking to her she immediately brought up that sack of papers from hell…" The pink haired grumbled, stomping. Happy snickered, "You llllllliike her~"

Gajeel crossed him arms, stopping Natsu. "What Gajeel?"

"That book, I teased Levy with it but something smells funny with that book."

"Are you sure it wasn't Levy who hasn't showered?"

Gajeel made his hand into a pillar, smashing it into Natsu's face, "Say that again and I will kill you, go to Hell and kill you again."

"A-Aye."

"As I was saying. It just smelled off, Levy told me how she found out about it, but a bunch of people can't be crazy for words in a paper, again… Something's off."

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "If you want when I sneak into Lucy's house tonight, I'll take the book when she's sleeping so we can investigate it."

"Now you're talking Salamander." He grinned, before resumed to walking. Natsu walked besides him, respectful distance too.

Lily's ears twitched, "I hear Black Star, and we're still a few miles away from the park."

"Aye, I hear him too, and someone telling him to shut up."

"That's probably Soul." Lily replied, crossing his arms looking forward.

****

'_I really wonder, this has been going for a couple of days… Why does Soul seem to leave right after we leave school?_ Maka sighed; her thoughts were smashing, jumbling together. Her head hurt in a really bad way but she still seemed fine on the outside, though worry was tugging at her heart. She sat on her chair in the living room on their apartment reading her book, '_Twilight'_, sighing at the slight feeling of loneliness and silence.

Until...

"Maka!" A black haired woman said, crawling through the windows.

"KYA!" A blond fell backwards from her chair, being startled so much by Tubaki.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Maka!" Tsubaki hastily grabbed Maka's wrists, pulling her back to her feet. Maka thanked her, while sweatdropping, '_She's the one that made me fall in the first place!'_

"Not to be mean, but why are you here, I thought you'd be with Bla-" Maka was cut off from a worried voice.

"I tried asking Black Star, but he was such in a hurry he said he needed to be at the park, I couldn't even ask him why because he vanished right away… I'm worried. What if he's being tortured or tormented? Or maybe dealing with some awful training behind my back. Or he's trying to get a new partner... O-O-Or…" Tsubaki's voice lowered, until she was choking on her sobs,

"What if he's with another girl…?'

Maka's hand clamped down her shoulders quickly, shaking her, "Snap out of it, Black Star loves being your partner! He loves spending time with you and your ninja training. I agree, I'm very worried of Soul even though I don't seem like it….," Maka sighed, letting of her shoulders, "If you want maybe we can spy on them, you said they were going to the pa-"

Tubaki crushed her in a bone-breaking hug, thanked her a million times, Maka smiled, though was suffocating, and whispered, "You're welcome."

****\

"YO!" Black Star greeted, seeing the two dragon slayers with their cats walk through the park gates. He was sitting on a branch on a familiar tree, Soul was standing under it, using the shade to its advantage, "Wassup?"

Gajeel looked away from Black Star, and the tree. _'The same one that I…-'_

"Yo, Gajeel, you okay?" Soul waved his hand in front of him, trying to get him to snap out of it. Gajeel cursed inwardly to himself, he was really spacing out to much. Natsu smiled and slapped his back, "It's alright, just some bad memories on the tree that Gajeel had."

He silently thanked Natsu, but the hell if he would ever show it. He shrugged it off, as they all went to sit besides on the tree bark. Black Star climbed down from his spot, landing right in front of him, smiling.

"Why's Star fish so happy?" Before Soul could reply, Black Star replied from himself, "Tsubaki asked me where I had been, she was worried so she hasn't completely forgotten me!" Black Star did a small snicker, and then sat down.

"Woop De doo, great for you." Natsu said awkwardly, making signs with his finger and then pouted. Gajeel nudged Soul, "So, any progress?"

"Nope, same as always."

"Well, today I tried talking to her by giving her a damn smoothie from the Demon Woman. And I found out something interesting."

"What?" Soul and Black Star both asked at the same time.

"You guys know me and Natsu are dragon slayers, so we have heightened senses an-"

"So like vampire but dragons?"

"DON'T COMPARE DRAGON SLAYERS TO VAMPIRES! " Natsu and Gajeel said at the same time, pissed. Happy sweat dropped.

Gajeel cleared his throat, "As I was saying, and for your information, we can smell better than them. But the book smelled funny, it was weird, it actually made me want to read it, and I don't read fucking books."

"So we decided that we'll bring one tomorrow, to research it a bit," Natsu finished crossing his arms. Lily raised a paw, "I'm not a hundred percent certain, but maybe it has a spell on it. I actually though about having Levy or Fried research it, but Fried is on a mission and Levy is also addicted to that."

"So you need someone who knows about spells…?"

"Oh no Black Star don-"

"It's decided, Soul, bring Blair tomorrow!" Soul face palmed himself, he didn't want the skimpy cat woman witch here.

"Blair?" Happy asked, cocking his head to the side before flying to Natsu's head.

"She's a witch, she'll probably know if something up with this book." The ninja explained, patting Happy's head. Soul groaned, "That damn witch annoys the crap out of me, why do I have to bring her?"

"Because she's your cat." Black Star said, likes it's the most obvious thing in the world

'_Even these brats has cats?'_ Gajeel sweat dropped, before plucking Lily out of his shoulder to his lap. "Alright then, tomorrow?"

"Yup,"

****

**Giji, I have something planned for you people! Please tell me, if you have any idea on them approaching the girls (soul and Blackstar too) then feel free to put them in reviews. Any grammar mistakes tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enchants

The night was quiet, calm peaceful. There wasn't a single moving object or person in sight. A night Lucy always loved, though even she couldn't believe that she was sting on her bed, crossed legged. Waiting for a specific pink-haired man and his cat.

"Why am I even waiting for him…?" She mumbled to herself, "- all he ever does is eat my food and sleep on my bed without permission… Walking around as if he lives here…" Lucy yawned, and went under the covers stubbornly, she wasn't going to wait for him, she wasn't. Lucy kept telling herself that, until she slept into a peaceful slumber.

A few moments later, a dark figure could be seen on Lucy's window. Another smaller figure popped out from behind, its wings were reflecting on the moonlight. The figure slowly and cautiously opened the window, trying to keep any sounds to a minimum as to quiet. The person jumped in, only to reveal the pink-haired man he blond was waiting for. Black eyes looked everywhere in the room, looking for something specific. When his black orbs landed on the table, the item was there. Specifically, a book.

Happy snickered, "I wonder how Lucy is going to react when she finds her book is missing…" Natsu shushed him, a sign to keep him quiet incase Lucy would wake up. Natsu picked up the book, sighing as he looked at the blonde's sleeping face. To him, it looked like an angel's face. Lucy is a very stunning girl and even though they tried to use her looks on enemies and failed, Natsu secretly implanted every image in his small mind. She wasn't just pretty, he loved the fact that she cared for her spirits, is a weirdo as hell and so caring, warm, happy…

Talking about Happy, where is he?

"Happy?" Natsu hissed quietly, angry at him for disappearing at _Lucy's _house, where she can wake up _at._

_Any._

_Moment. _

And beat the living **shit** out of him. Both knew this was a dangerous mission, but they needed to know what Gajeel meant.

A blue blur emerged from the kitchen, with a couple of fishes in his paws. "Natsu! I hit the mother lode! Let's go!" he cheered quietly. Natsu just snickered and shook his head at his antics, before skillfully climbing at her window, opening it and jumping out in one swift move.

Happy just glided through, chewing at his first of five fishes he had.

The next morning…..

Birds cheered happily next through the tree near the pink apartment. The river was sparkling clean, fishes and other creatures could be seen swimming in them, enjoying the water climate. From the pink apartment, a blond girl rose from her bed, with small bed hair. She stretched, and looked at the window, asking herself if she shut it but ignored the question afterwards. A _'ding-dong'_ noise could be heard and then appeared a white figure. Plue, her Celestial spirit which was supposed to be like a dog. But resembled a snow man.

Lucy greeted him good morning and hugged his forever-shivering body. She placed him next to her, got of the bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower to start the day. She changed to a comfortable sleeveless light blue shirt whit a white cardigan over it, a white jean skirt and her favorite boots. He got her pigtail ribbons with little blue beads on them, and a white wristband.

She gave a little twirl in front of Plue, and stroke three poses, "How do I look Plue? Today, I want to see if I can try and get a day out with Natsu! I've been so hung up on that book lately; I'll try and take him for fishing with Happy!" She was about to go check for her fish she prepared, but decided against it, and went to her desk. "

"Now where is my b-" Brown orbs widened, as hands sped up on their frantic searching. She pushed other books off, except her handwritten novel, she pushed off some jewelry. She put her mother's box aside; she would never push that off.

"NO! IT ISN'T HERE!" She felt frantic panicking, the need to have it in her hands now! Her body acted on its own, and went towards the guild. She never knew she could go crazy over small things.

"Did you get it?"

"Of course! Are you underestimating me Gajeel?"

Here they were, about ten in the morning at their local place. Only Gajeel and Black Star arrived, sat next to the tree discussing their fights and maybe exchanging fighting tips. Lily was impressed to know Black Star does weaponry, and that his partner is the only one in the school to turn into different weapons. He commented how lucky he is, and asked himself that she **has** to be the only girl for him, since she can stand his obnoxious self for years. Then again he's starting his Gajeel's arrogant sadistic self, but he isn't a girl, much less human. But all of their attention turned towards Salamander who came with his cat that had about five fishes in his paws, eating one gleefully.

Lily would lie if the fishes didn't look delicious at the moment…

"I wonder what's keeping Soul, even without Maka, he usually wakes up early on a Saturday…" Black Star thought out loud, looking at the entrance. Natsu placed the book in between him and Gajeel, as he sat in front of the two. Natsu looked over at Black Star curiously, who was still staring at the entrance of the gate.

"Why didn't you come with Soul today? Made sure he brought your witch, he looked like he hated her…"

"Nah, he doesn't. She's just some busty witch shoving her boobs up his face just to see him nosebleed for fun. But when she's serious she's really tough to beat."

The dragon slayers and cats sweat dropped at his retort. He said it like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, nonchalantly. They continued chatting for about ten minutes, until a blob of white appeared, holding a small animal that had a strange color. It was the shade of dark purple, with bright golden eyes and a small witch hat on its head.

"Sooo, that's your cat?" Natsu asked, poking the little hat on top of its head.

"Why yes, I'm a cat. Would you stop poking my hat?" It snarled at him. Natsu shrieked and backed up, grabbing Happy and holding him in front of his face, "TAKE MY CAT! NOT ME!"

The purple cat rolled its eyes, before plopping out of Soul's grasp, sitting on the floor, "My name is Blair, Soul-kun said you had some business with me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hooooold up. Now we have to negotiate with your cat?" Gajeel growled at Soul, not expecting the turn of events. Soul shrugged, he really didn't even wanted to get Blair, out of all the people, to get involved in this.

"Do you want that book scanned and analyzed or not?" She crossed her kitty paws, tapping her foot impatiently, looking at the both men from Fairy Tails, disappointed none of them were her type.

"Fine, fine. What do you want, cat?"

"Its Blair, and I want a hundred million jewels."

"WHAT?"

Blair looked at her nails uninterested, cleaning out slight dirt from it and rubbing them on her stomach. Natsu and Gajeel were still gawking; this fucking cat just came here, and asked from a hundred million jewels, then waved them off.

"If not then I won't make any sort of deal." She huffed, and crossed her arms. Soul rolled his eyes, she knew she was just teasing them but their reactions were still something to laugh about. Gajeel was seething red and Natsu lost all his color from his face from shock.

"What the fuck? What would you even need with a hundred fucking million jewels?" The Iron dragon slayer retorted, pointing at her like a small child. Blair snickered, "Fish don't come free ya know."

Natsu couldn't believe this. "… YEEES!... THEY DO!... YOU CAN FISH THEM. AT THE FUCKING **FREE** OCEAN!"

"But I'm too _laaaaaaaaaaaazyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~"_

"UUGGH!" Both of them grumbled miserably, so close to getting the attention from the girls they wanted was slowly slipping out of their grasp. Natsu looked over at Happy for an idea, and then spotted the fishes in his hands. A visible light bulb lit on Natsu's head, and then was scorched in flames.

"What if we just give you some fish?"

Blair blinked. She was just toying them; she didn't expect them to actually trade her back something, but hey. Free fish is free fish. She nodded, while she observed how the pinky stole fishes from his cat, and placed them in front of her. She ignored the crying blue cat, and sniffed her new fishes. Her mouth watered, her eyes sparkled and her body turned like jelly, this fish smelled _gooooood._ She happily bit on the top fish, and then slowly chewed it, savoring every flavor on her kitty taste buds.

Gajeel smirked and gave a high five to Natsu, for actually being smart in this particular situation. She finished her fish, throwing the bones away, "So where this book you wanted me to analyze?"

Natsu pointed at the book seating in between him and Gajeel. Blair tugged to book to her side, and opened it. A purple magic circle appeared before her, two on either side of her small body, and one directly above the book. Black Star laid on the grass, staring at the sky deep in thought. Happy was sulking over his stolen fish while Lily did his best at comforting him.

After three minutes, she sighed, and closed the book, "It's enchanted."

All of the boys heads perked up at her voice, Blair decided to continue, "The owner of this book made it enchanted to it would be attracted to people who loves anything supernatural, love, death, drama etc. Most people do love those genres so that why it sells a lot… though..."

"Though what?" Natsu spoke, fearing her tone at the end.

"If all of these are enchanted, it makes the reader nonstop at this. Meaning they can read it over and over. It could affect their lives, not eating, not going outside, it could cause colds, it can cause nightmares, the need for violence. Though, it needs to have one of them as the source of the magic. If we destroy the source, the enchantment can stop. "Then she added quietly, but it did not escape the ears of the dragon slayers, "No wonder there has been an increase of illness and murders.."

"Why would hasn't the magic council has found this out yet, it has been out for months." Natsu growled, crossing his arms.

"Probably if one of them is infected with it, the rest do." Gajeel's head snapped at this, "So it can spread?"

Blair head nodded, "It's like a virus. It probably won't affect mages because they have stronger body than normal people, but someone that has been with it so much can..." She didn't finish. Soul's eyes turned very small with fear and turned his head at his cat, Blair looked at him with a sad smile, "Maka has been catching a cold these days. You need to distract her from the book; it won't affect you because you are a weapon. But you need to be with her these next few days."

"What about me?" Black Star asked, as he propped himself back up into a sitting position, "I'm a regular human, a meister. How can I stop from catching it?"

Blair rubbed her chin thoughtfully, she glanced at him from time to time, mumbling what sounded gibberish to the ninja. Though he was serious, he wouldn't ever want his partner to catch a sickness that he could stop on time.

"I'll think of a spell for this. Since Soul is going to take care of Maka, I'll use her book as base for creating my spell for you black star. I'm not telling you to stay away from Tsubaki-chan, just be careful alright?" Black Star nodded keeping a metal note to be more attentive then normally. To be more serious for Tsubaki's sake. On his thoughts, they heard the groan and turned to the source.

"All of this bullshit for a fucking book? Dammit Shrimp…" He rubbed his temples and sighed. Natsu sighed as well, then turned to the cat and offered a small smile, "Thanks for helping Blair. Soul, Black Star." He turned to each of them according to their names while he said them.

It was getting noon so they bid their farewells and left.

****

**No, Maka and Tsubaki had to cancel their spy session.**

**I think i made the book thing a Little too dramatic. I'll admit it. But I had to do something T_T The rest will probably GaLe to the end, and probably NaLu. Unless, you people still want them to have meetings. That's cool, just tell me.**

**Also, I have a guess for Levy's past. I'm thinking she was an orphan, a poor kid on the streets until Makao or maybe Laxus found her. That's my guess on her past (If they're gonna make her one) Sorry I haven't updated well. Sorry it wasn't as funny as you expected. This story will probably have 10 chapters, cause I have an idea for another GaLe story soon, btu I want to finish this first.**

**Probably not gonna update for a few weeks, cause im having writers block but I still wrote this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: U Mad Lucy?

**SORRY, I HAVEN'T BEEN ON UPDATING AND CRAP! But I had summer like the rest of the fanfiction lovers :D (unless some are adults _) So um, yeah, update…..**

**Has anybody noticed something….**

"Levy McGarden uses Gale-Force glasses…." 

**Gale Force… GA-LE FOR-CE! **

** Force. GALE! GALEEEEEEEEEEE!... **

**The one who owns fairy tail is Hiroshima. Hiroshima, you troll you. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

"Mira. May I have a strawberry and banana smoothie, my head hurts like crazy…" Levy slightly whined, holding her forehead while leaning to the counter, eventually resting her head on it. The barmaid, Mirajane, looked at her with worried eyes while she cleaned the dirty cup. "What's wrong Levy-chan?"

"I don't know. It's just lately it's like pounding over and over…" She trailed off, increasing Mira's worries.

The white haired barmaid smiled, trying to give her confidence, "I'll get your smoothie in a bit. After that, maybe you should go home Le-"

The guild doors opened with a loud bang, distracting everyone from whatever they were doing. Heads snapped up to the door, in curiosity, to only see the stunning blond.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BOOK?!"

"Ara, ara Lucy? Already lost it?" Lisanna teased, leaning to the bar next to where her sister started to make Levy's smoothie. Lucy looked with panic toward Lisanna's blue orbs, "I SWEAR TO GOD I PLACED IT NEXT ON MY DESK WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP. IT WAS THE LAST TIME I SAW IT!" She was walking in circles, kneading her head in frustration. Lisanna gave a small giggle at her reactions, sweat dropping."Maybe it was misplaced?" Cana offered.

"Maybe it got up and walked away?" Evergreen said, smirking towards the hysteric Lucy, who in returned glared at her.

"Maybe you placed it somewhere else?" Erza said, crossing her arms. The blond shook her head, she was certain she placed it on her desk.

"Juvia thinks you might have lost your memory and placed it somewhere else." She received a lot of attention on that, looking at her if she was crazy. Juvia shrugged, "What?"

"Maybe it was stolen…?"A small voice from the bar said, everyone's head looks towards it, the smallest dragon slayer blushed. Wendy whispered in uncertainty her guess, thinking it might not be true. Though Lucy still heard it and thought otherwise.

"That's it! It had to be stolen!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Wendy. The small girl blushed and smiled, she was helpful. Lucy let go of Wendy, and sat next to her, about three bar stools away from the solid script mage who had been strangely quiet. Lucy turned to Wendy once more, "Do you have a guess on who did it though…?" The small bluenette shook her head, sighing.

"It probably true what Wendy said, but who would do it. For only one book?" Titania declared, placing a hand on her chin as she looked away to think. The girls, and even Evergreen started to think.

"Maybe it was just some random robber who couldn't find any jewels in Lucy's rooms?" Evergreen added. All of them shook their heads; Lucy always kept her jewels on a special place in her closet, if the thief wanted money, he would have checked her whole house.

"So money's out… Maybe his or her objective was primarily the book?" Lisanna said, cocking her head to the side. Lucy nodded, it had to be it. Neither of them noticed the barmaid smiled towards the bookworm while handing her the strawberry and banana smoothie she ordered. The small mage smiled back, despite her head pain. They both knew who it was, and they were certain as they spoke with silent communication in their eyes. Mira slammed her hands down, gaining all of their attention.

"It's Natsu." They said in union.

"EEEEEHH?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking wide eyed at them, Cana face-palmed, "Of course it would be Natsu! I forgot about him."

"It seems he left all of our minds at this moment." Erza resumed, nodding while sitting on the stool next to Lucy. Said blond turned to the lady-knight, "What?! You people are agreeing with them?!"

"Yes." Was her chorused, deadpanned answer.

"B-But why?!" She snapped towards the blunette who was sipping her drink, "Why would you guys assume its Natsu?" Levy turned her head towards her and gave her a small smile, "Cause Natsu is priceless when he sees you addicted over a book." A chorus of agreements rang throughout their corner. Lucy's cheeks went pink, "He was perfectly fine when I got hooked with books in the past. I don't know why you assume this time he's so upset that he'd steal it."

"Ah, but we never said 'this' book. Over a book Lucy, as in all the time." Levy perked up, smirking evilly at Lucy, trying her hardest to ignore head pain. Though the small bluenette had to agree with Natsu, It was funny getting Lucy mad.

Lucy glared at her friend, realizing she was teasing, "Ok stop. If Natsu does get 'jealous' every time I get obsessed with a new book explain this, Natsu never robbed any of my books before, why now?"

"That also surprises me too Lucy-chan" said the barmaid behind the counter, putting her fist on her chin, trying to think.

Levy only shrugged, "Maybe he decided to take action." She felt herself becoming really warm by the second; she predicted a fever will crash on her soon. "I'm not feeling very well, I'm going home..." Mira snapped out of her thinking state and smiled to Levy, "I'll tell Jet and Droy that you're off for today. Take as much rest as you need."

Said mage smiled back and stood up, slowly leaving the guild.

**Sorry for this terrible crappy update. Sorry I've been so distracted. I got minecraft and started playing with a friend (If anyone has a server can u tell me, a grief protected one survival? Thank you)**

**So basically this is like the last chapter, only that its set in the guild, what happened to Lucy and what is going to happen to Levy.**

**I will tell you now, the updates are not fast. I keep telling you I'm lately not that much in fanfiction. Reviews do help, me to get motivated and write the next one. I'll tell you this it'll probably be 1k words or 1.5k I'm not the type to write long stories.**

**Also im predicting this story will end to 2-3 chapters more.**

**Yeah, fortune shit.**

**NOBS 4 LYF!**


	8. Chapter 8: Resolves

Levy walked slowly towards her house, trying her best to enjoy on her day off, though she was finding it very difficult to do so. She swore to the Dragons and Greek Gods and every mystical being she read that the pain was worsening by the minute. It didn't help that this particular season was summer and she felt her clothes stick to her body. Plus, her fever was not helping at all either. So, she tried to think of other things to keep her occupied from the pain, even if it was still there but the thinking lessened her for a bit.

'_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gajeel today…'_ She felt the corners of her mouth frown slightly. He seemed to cheer her up in his weirdest ways. She smiled as she thought about how they have been growing a lot closer to each other. But she feared she's the only one who noticed… _'Yeah…. Who would notice me? I'm too short, boring and plain for anyone to notice me...'_ Her frowned returned. She hated her one-sided love for him, she hated the feelings she grew for the metal-head. Though she did not regret them.

Not one bit…

..

Oh look, Fairy Hills is just ten minutes away.

"Maka! I'm home!" He closed the door behind him and looked around the apartment. Soul searched around for his miester, but she was nowhere to be soon. Kitchen, nope. Living room, nope. Bathroom, knocked first THEN entered, nope. Bedroom?

He stood nervously on her bedroom, trying to keep his cool then scraped his knuckles softly on the wood. "Maka?"

The only response he got was a slight, pained moaned. He entered the room rather quickly then saw her on the bed, and kneeled next to her. "The hell happened?"

The blond smiled softly at him, "I was at –cough- School then Stein said I –cough cough- passed out in the middle of class. When he brought me to the nurse, he said he found some weird magic on me and got worried" At the end of her little speech she coughed and her body racked uncontrollably. Soul quickly pulled her out of her bed and wrapped his arms on her slender frame.

"Baka! What are you –cough- doing?!" Maka's protest was not listened as she felt Soul's warm presence. "Stupid, you need to rest, you're shivering like hell, and lying here with no blankets and your uniform is not helping." She stayed quiet after that. Soul pushed her away a little so that he could see her face, "I'm going to make some soup, can you manage changing by your own?" She gave a small nod, Soul grinned.

"K then, I'll be right back." He slowly got out of her embrace and left to make her some chicken noodle soup.

Curled up in a small ball, breathing and sweating heavily was Levy. She slowly sat up from her bed and looked towards her window, staring at space deep in thought. _'What happened to me? I was completely fine yesterday…'_

Looking for a possible solution, Levy stood up and rummaged through her towers of books, trying to find a specific book to keep her mind occupied. She smiled brightly, even with her headache, and laid down on her stomach to reread her favorite part from the book again. Her eyes skimmed over read words, but after minutes of doing so her headache worsened.

"Aaah, Ite ite…"

**Knock, knock.**

'_I thought Mira told them I was sick…' _she thought. Then it came louder.

**Knock, knock knock..**

She stumbled a bit but stood up again and opened the door slightly so only she could lean in and tell the person she was sick.

Only that the words caught in her mouth as she saw the Iron dragon slayer at her door, with Lily of course. Her nerves went overdrive and her cheeks blushed slightly at the sight of him.

"G-Gajeel? .. Ho- How did you manage to break the spell?" She saw him visibly shudder.

" I didn't, so I had to ask Demon- Barmaid for it.." He could not get the creepy smile off his mind, it scarred him. He didn't even want to ask her in the first place, but Lily butted in.

"Oh…. Um…. Not to be rude but… why are you here?"

"Can I see that book you bought a couple of months ago?" Levy gave him a confused stare but then opened the door for both of them. As Gajeel and Lily entered Levy disappeared in the towers of books.

"Miss Levy sure does seem to have a lot of books..." Lily thought out loud as he crossed his arms. Gajeel made a gesture as in, 'Noooo, Really?'. Then he made himself comfortable on Levy's couch and waited for the small bookworm to come back with the devil book. He wanted to make a list of how many ways he could destroy it, a sadistic grin came upon his pierced face

Minutes later a blue bob appeared with the requested item and handed it to the dragon slayer. She sat next to him on the couch, but kept her distance, still nervous from his appearance to her dorm.

Gajeel flipped the book over, and then handed it to Lily, "This book is enchanted with a spell." The dragon slayer observed how her eyes widened, then looked around frantically when she notice he was watching her reaction. _'Cute….' _was his first thought.

"Enchanted?!" she grabbed the book from Lily and looked at it over, "This looks like a normal book to me Gajeel.." He scoffed and crossed his arms, "Then tell me why the sudden headache."

Levy's eyes widened, _'H-He noticed, that quickly? I mean, He's barely at the guild anymore… much less socializing with me anymore...'_

Levy slowly looked up to him, then down at the book, then slowly at him again. He hasn't given a reason for her to think he's lying, and the sudden headache could be true but at the same time the headache could be something natural and he was teasing her again.

The small bookworm pouted, "How do I know this headache could be natural and you're just teasing me..?" Lily snickered, wondering how Gajeel is going to prove this one.

Gajeel rolled his eyes then stared at Levy hard, "Do you really think I would come all this way to annoy you?" Levy thought for a minute then responded.

"Out of your boredom, yes."

He groaned, face-palming himself. He picked the book up and gave it to her, watching as her face scrunched up in small pain. He would hate himself right now from bringing her in more pain but this was for a test. Then he snatched it and threw it behind his shoulder, observing how she returned to normal.

"See midget? This only happens when you're close to the book's spell." Levy looked down for a second, then sighed and did something unexpected.

She hug him.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you..."

He stiffened, then searched Lily for help, but as he look above, the black exceed was already gone. _'Damn that cat! The fuck am I supposed to do now?!' _He looked back at the small girl, and then awkwardly placed his hand around her. Gajeel really didn't know what to do; he wasn't the type of romantic guy, much less knowing how to be in these types of positions.

But he really wanted to hug her back really hard, he was just afraid of how she would react to his feelings.

Levy released him with a red-beat face. "….Um... W-We should tell Lu-chan about this…" He stretched his arms then relaxed more on the couch, "Both Salamander and I know about the book thing. He should be at Bunny Girl's house by now."

Levy nodded, unsure of what should we blurt out and folded her hands neatly on her lap, admiring her shoes. Gajeel on the other hand stared above at the ceiling, as if almost pleading on what the fuck he should do now.

Said dragon slayer peeked at her and stiffened when she peeked back. Both look away at the same time.

Levy gathered her courage and spoke, "G-Gajeel…?"

"Hnn?" He grunted in response.

"Well… t-there's s-s-something I want-t to tell y-yo-you…" She can't believe how bad she was stuttering, Jesus, she just wanted to escape this situation. But, if she does she's never be this close or private with Gajeel again… She had to take the risk before it's too late.

"Shoot..."

"I-… I well I umm…" She was tongue tied. The bluenette really didn't know what to say! Just blurting out _'Hey Gajeel I love you.'_ is not that easy. Levy racked her brain trying to search for the proper words to confess to him but it all got jumbled in her head, she groaned out load.

"Jesus, Bookworm. It can't be that hard to say." He chuckled at her stressed red face, but stopped when she frowned.

"Gee, I'm sorry, if you're in a hurry you can leave ya know..." Her eyes narrowed, he was teasing with her, again. He really could leave and save her the trouble. She could imagine the rest of her dies hiding her feelings and being just his friend, or more less his tease toy.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her chin, jerking her towards him gently, a faint of pink crossed his cheeks that went unnoticed by Levy, "Listen, I may not be Bunny Girl or your oh so stylish teammates but you can tell me whatever you want." His words rolled out of his mouth before he could think them. Gajeel let go of Levy's chin and crossed his arms, looking towards the side and grumbled, "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable around me..."

Levy starred at him at shock but smiled, then giggled, gaining attention from him.

"The hell's so funny?" He turned towards her.

"I'm never uncomfortable around you, Gajeel, On the contrary. It's just- "She looked straight at his eyes, gaining the faint pink of his cheeks again. She felt her confidence build up, and smiled at her own bravery.

"It's kind of nerve-wracking telling someone you love them."

Silence….

He stayed quiet, staring at her with shocked eyes, mouth agape and his heart pounding like a mad man. After for what it seemed like hours, mind you it was only three minutes, he whispered, "Y-You love me…?" He watched as she turned red, but she never tore her gaze away from him. He chuckled, which made her confused and a little disappointed.

"Me? A selfless bastard with a dark past and attitude to boot. Me? As dark and antisocial I am to even talk to people, except my own damn cat. A person who doesn't have the greatest looks, smiles, much less charming? Someone who should be jailed for life for what they've done to an innocent angle like you? That the only reason the Magic Council isn't looking for my head because I'm with a guild. A family I don't deserve at all…" He looked down, the shadow covered his eyes, "Someone who scarred you, pinned you to a tree and marked their blood on your stomach… whose guilt I've been carrying on the rest of my life..?"

He turned to her, not glaring, not surprised. Just a blank face, "Who could you love me?" Then he shrugged, "Is there even a possible way?"

**SLAP**

A handprint formed on his cheek. He touched the red spot, and then looked back at her. She was standing on the ground, over him, almost as if she was towering with her delicate frame.

"Don't say such things!" She held her tears, though her face was blinded with anger. How dare he say such things about himself?

"How dare you say such things about yourself Gajeel!? That's the past! All of it, I know it's not hard to forget, but you have regretted for your actions and redeemed yourself. Isn't that what matters! Without this family, nor what happened, you would have never changed. You'd still be the cold heartless bastard as you were, have you ever given a thought about that?!"

Levy took a deep breath, to compose herself, "I-I would have never get to see the real you… you have helped a lot in the guild, you are accepted. Sure, at first, it was bumpy but we've mended. You're our nakama Gajeel…" She looked up to him again.

"S-So please, don't ever think about that stuff about you again, that was the old you. It's all in the past, and I still love you eve- Waa!" Large arms wrapped themselves around her tiny little frame, pulling her close to a well-built body. He placed his head above her's, nuzzling into her hair while inhaling her scent.

"G-Gaje-"He shushed her, "Shut up for a minute.". Levy obliged with red cheeks and remained motionless, meanwhile her thoughts were running wild.

'_W-What has gotten into him? …This is a very nice way to tell me to shut up but STILL! … Maybe he lo- I mean, likes me back? I love this side he's showing and I love that fact he's showing it to me…'_ Levy closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth.  
**_**

"I'm back," Soul came inside with a small smile gracing over his features. He set the soup at Maka's table, and turned towards her, noticing that she changed into some warmer, comfortable sleepwear. She was looking down with a blush on her cheeks but it was not from the cold. She stole a glance from Soul but immediately looked back down. Soul stuffed his hands on his pockets and stood there for what seemed for hours but it was only a couple of minutes until Maka broke the silence.

"How did you know about my fever so quickly Soul?" Soul chuckled.

"Maybe cause when I came, you were sick in bed. " Maka pouted and crossed her arms.

"Baka, I meant the moment I started to have this fever was the moment you came. Like you knew something was going to happen to me soon." Her upper body turned towards him and slightly stared him down.

Soul sighed, "Well, I.. kinda met this friend who may had my same problem… We thought your and his 'friend' addictiveness for Twilight," He paused for a shudder but continued, "So yeah, we kinda asked Blair for help.. then she discovered that the book was laced with an Addictiveness spell. Basically that's what had you rereading the book for like a thousand times."

Maka was surprised but it didn't reach her face. "And what problem be that you guys were sharing?" Soul gulped, and his pockets were starting to feel warmer by the second.

The albino debated, _'Is this the right time? When she's sick in bed and completely suspicious?" Well… she does look very cute when she's serious but. Shit I'm shuffling. I CANNOT lose my cool now. Especially now.'_

"I… I Um…" His red orbs scattered around the room, and then found his socks very interesting at the moment as he refused to look up to her emerald eyes. Maka sighed and moved to get her bowl of soup, brushing past Soul.

"It's alright if it's personal. I'm n-"She got cut off when Soul spun around and grabbed her arm before it could reach the soup, "Please… Don't Maka-Chop me till I'm done…"

Her cheeks were adorned as red as Soul's eyes and she composed herself and faced him.

"The… 'problem' we both had… was a feeling called jealousy. We, both were jealous of you and his friend getting so distracted by a piece of leather filled with fuckin' pages. So we both planned something to maybe catch your attentions, but they never ended well. Until one day, the guy I met up with everyday, found that the book was smelling strange-"

"Wait, smelling?"

"Let's just say he has animal instincts." Maka nodded still slightly confused. Soul continued.

"So, I asked Blair, since she's a witch, to see if the book was laced with something. It turned out to be that magic. The magic has a common side effect of causing sickness of any kind, some people may not be as fortunate as other and the sickness could be worse to some and light to others. As for you, I think it's in the middle, thank goodness. But for now, do not touch that book."

Maka took a while to soak it in but she still smiled and nodded. Her hands began to play with each other as she asked, "S-So you were jealous of me reading the book?" Soul gulped, knowing this question would come. Of course, Maka pays attention to every detail, being the intelligent wonderful girl she is.

"Y-Yeah..." She began to giggle a bit, which was music to Soul's ears.

"If it's true, I'm sorry I have been ignoring you Soul. Though, you really shouldn't envy over small things." She smirked then stepped closer to him, feeling content of letting her emotions out. Or it could be the sickness…

Yep, defiantly the sickness.

"So… is there something you want to say to me?" She titled her head in the most adorable way possible, making the albino squirm even more that he should have.

"B-but you just figured it out! Do you really want me to say it?!" Soul pouted, and crossed his arms looking the other way, trying… trying to hard not to look into the puppy dog eyes she began to give him, "Please? Soul-kun…?"

He looked around for any escape but saw none then sighed, "Fine... Maka I… I love you Maka." Her smile tripled, her eyes glistered and another blushed emerged from her cheeks she closed her eyes and embraced him, whispering back, "I love you too Soul."

They stayed in that position for moments, both being content with each other's warmth. The small mage smiled and snuggled closer to Gajeel but a small 'oh' escaped from her lips when she felt herself being pulled back. Gajeel looked back at her and whispered, "Sorry, I'm sorry for calling those things to myself, it's just…"

"You can't let go of your past?" She answered for him, he only nodded. She smiled, "It's alright Gajeel, and a lot of people have bad memories and pasts. Just remember, the present is always open and ready for a change. And right now, I love the present you and how you've changed. And please remember that not everyone in the guild forgives you, but they still accepted you for who you are." She stroked his arms in a caring manner, trying to spike up his sad mood.

Then the impossible happened.

Levy thought she'd never lived to see the day.

He smiled.

A genuine, soft smile.

It was just the corner of his lips but she still noticed. That didn't stop her eyes widening slightly as he chuckled once more, "Thanks Midget. I still don't think I can forget my past but you're right. I need to look up on now and the future. Or whatever fucking thing is going to hit me on the way." She giggled softly, and gasped when she was pulled closer. Gajeel smirked and made her eyes look directly at his.

"Also, I love you too Bookworm." A smiled blossomed on the bluenette's face, though a blushed covered it complexly when Gajeel made a swift movement to connect lips with her, taking her by surprise. Levy immediately snapped out of her shock and closed her eyes to kiss back.

Gajeel, being a cocky bastard, slipped his tongue in between her lips and poked his tongue with hers. The solid script mage gave a small squeak but mixed her tongue with his anyways. Their blood exploded inside them as Gajeel shifted her into a more comfortable position, still keeping his large arms around her tiny frame. Levy, on the other hand, had her hands fisted in his long hair, earning a groan from the iron dragon slayer.

The need for air came so they both pulled away slowly, but not so much distance was between them. The small bluenette smiled at her new lover then rested her head on his chest. Gajeel paused for a moment then laughed his famous, 'Gihi'. This caught attention of the girl in his arms, "What are you laughing at Gajeel?"

"Just thinkin' how I'm going to say this to your teammates."

Levy cursed.


End file.
